Por esa maldita manzana
by lobunaluna
Summary: La broma no sale como Manigoldo esperaba y ahora estan en serios problemas por causa de una manzana.


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost canvas no me pertenecen._**

* * *

_Por esa maldita manzana._

-Hora de ajustar cuentas con este chistoso… -Manigoldo llevaba un costal con manzanas, en cuyo interior había una que no era exactamente una manzana común y para identificarle le había atado una cinta en el cabito. Kardia le había dejado muy mal parado frente a toda la orden. Por lo tanto se vengaría del joven, haciéndole una pequeña broma… O eso le había dicho Circe que seria.

_Casa de Escorpio._

Entro con sigilo y tomo la manzana que Kardia había dejado como próximo bocadillo.

-Ahora si me las pagas…

* * *

Kardia entro al rato, luego de darse un baño, cubriendo sus partes nobles con una toalla. Se le había antojado adelantar la hora del bocadillo.

Se dirigió a su cuarto comiendo la manzana.

_Habitación de Kardia._

-Pero qué carajo…-dejo libre un bostezo- pero que sueño tengo…_-_se refregó los ojos algo cansado, miro la cama, y lo peso detenidamente. – Bueno… ni que fuera la primera vez que duermo sin ropa… Además hace calor…

_Entrada. Varias horas después._

-¡KARDIA!-Regulus llego a la morada del octavo guardián- ¡KARDIA DE ESCORPIO!-El chico se rasco la nuca, hacia 10 minutos que había comenzado la última reunión del día y Kardia no se había tomado la molestia de presentarse.- Pobre de él si está durmiendo…-luego de pensarlo un poco- pudo haberle dado un pico de temperatura…-Entro presuroso a la octava casa, mientras por cosmos llamaba a Degel por si las dudas.

_Habitación de Kardia._

-¿Y eso?-el adolescente se acercó a la cama y corrió con cuidado la manta.- Esto es un… ¿Bebe?- ¡Es igual a Kardia!- _¡TÍO SISIFO!_-El muchacho observo al bebe que se chupaba cómodamente uno de los pies y le sonreía en al mismo tiempo.- Además estas sin ropa…-Miro hacía todos lados, no encontrando nada y termino viéndose obligado a sacrificar su capa para cubrir al pequeño bebe.

_Sala de Escorpio._

-¿Kardia tiene un hijo?-Aspros miraba al bebe, que había encontrado muy interesante los cabellos de Degel. Al ser el segundo en llegar, se topó con el adolescente cargando al bebe de una forma algo torpe.

-Pues… seguro es suyo-Comento Degel, mientras maldecía el haberle sacado él bebe a Regulus.

-¿Lo dices por el parecido físico?-pregunto el patriarca.

-No, lo digo porque Kardia tiene la manía de tironearme el pelo de la misma manera cuando lo ignoro.-comento el Acuario.- El otro irresponsable no me responde al llamado por cosmos. -Lo matare si este niño resulta ser hijo suyo.

-Sísifo de Sagitario-Sage miro al caballero- Aspros, Defteros, El Cid y tú busquen a Kardia… Quiero que lo encuentren y lo traigan. –El caballero asintió- es una irresponsabilidad injustificable dejar a un bebe solo…

-¿Cuánto tendrá?-pregunto Regulus, que tenía al bebe consigo. Dado que Degel un poco más se lo arrojo, ahora se masajeaba una parte del cuero cabelludo.

-Meses… tal vez el año.-Sage miro al niño, que aún seguía cubierto por la capa de Regulus.- Tendremos que buscarle una nodriza, hasta que Kardia y la madre (si es que la tiene) aparezcan…-observo al bebe, que era acunado correctamente por Regulus, quien en ese preciso instante se chupaba la mano completa.

-¿Cómo nacen los bebes?-Inquirió Regulus, él bebe alzo la mirada y le sonrió a la persona que lo cargaba. Esa sonrisa era muy Kardia, claramente no quedaba duda de que era el hijo del guardián.- Sé que la mujer los lleva en su vientre… ¿Pero cómo es que nacen?

-Este… Aspros vamos a buscar a Kardia…-Se apresuró a decir Sísifo, antes de salir disparado junto al geminiano.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-¿Puedes creer que ese irresponsable dejo a un bebe solo?-Albafica negó con la cabeza, manteniéndose a una buena distancia de Manigoldo, que parecía extrañamente pensativo.- Sabía que era un irresponsable, pero esto sin duda es el colmo…

-Habrá sido la manzana…-susurro para si el otro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada…

-Dijiste algo Manigoldo…-Albafica le atravesó con la mirada- ¿que fue? ¿Qué hiciste Manigoldo?

-Bueno… Tengo que ir a hacer una consulta.-Albafica dejo la pared en donde estaba recargado y se le acerco.- ¿Qué?

-Te acompaño, quiero saber que consulta vas a hacer…-El otro sonrió nervioso, ante la notificación.

_Salón del trono, varias horas después._

-¡PERDISTE UN TORNILLO MANIGOLDO! ¿CÓMO ERES CAPAZ DE HACERLE ALGO ASÍ A UNO DE TUS CAMARADAS?

-No sabía, maestro, que era lo que le haría la maldita manzana…-comento el caballero, por demás avergonzado. Apenas se enteró del niño, había comenzado a sospechar.- ¿Con quién está el niño?

-Pues…-El patriarca cayó en la cuenta, que luego que le dieron el niño a la nodriza, esta se quedó con Regulus.

_Casa de Leo._

-Regulus…-el chico levanto la vista del libro que leía- ¿El niño?

-La nodriza dijo que se lo iba a llevar a Degel… ¿Por qué?

-No está contigo-escucho la voz de Degel, quien salió de detrás de Hasgart que lo tapaba por completo.- A mí jamás me lo trajo…

-Defteros.-El caballero no tardo en dejarse ver, luego de abandonar su escondite en las sombras del pilar.- Busca a esa nodriza, pudo haberse robado a Kardia…

-¿Dónde creen que este?-pregunto Regulus, con semblante preocupado.- ¿Por qué mencionan a Kardia?

-Regulus. Ese bebe era Kardia-los ojos del adolescente se abrieron desmesuradamente- por culpa de una "broma", de Manigoldo, quedo en el aspecto de bebe...-Informo Aspros.

-Según Circe-Albafica les miro desde su prudente distancia- Kardia es muy consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, ese era el chiste. Que se sintiera impotente ante las circunstancias…

-Con razón estaba tan feliz cuando vio a la nodriza…-comento Degel, sintiendo vergüenza por ser amigo de Kardia- Espera… ¿Es consciente de lo que pasa y hace?

-Sí…-afirmo Albafica.

-¡ME JALO TAN FUERTE QUE ME LLEGO A ARRANCAR UN MECHON! CUANDO LO TENGA ENFRENTE LO DEJARE PELADO.-Se fue bramando una buena cantidad de insultos para su camarada.

-Tú jamás uses ese vocabulario o te pesara un buen castigo-amenazo Sísifo a Regulus.

-La mitad estaba en francés… Ni entendí lo que dijo.-el chico se encogió de hombros- ¿vamos a ver a donde se llevaron a Kardia?

_Catedral del bosque. Al mismo tiempo._

Él berreaba en el corral en que había sido metido por el "cruel" Radamanthys, que miraba con expresión divertida al caballero. Había ido a ver a Circe, por otra razón, cuando observo a la hechicera dándole la manzana a Manigoldo. Cuando este se retiró, le pregunto por los efectos de dicha manzana a la mujer. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo saber a quién se la daría...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no hay agujas escarlatas…?- Él bebe hizo puchero y se largó a llorar de nuevo- Podría pedirle a Circe que prepare más frutas con el mismo efecto, sin caballeros que la protejan… Sería fácil derrotar a Athena, sin el señor Hades y sin los otros dos locos…-Miro a otro corral, donde Minos y Aiakos le miraban con cara de querer hacer puchero.- Les dije que no se comieran esas manzanas… Pero son dos cabezas duras y se comieron las manzanas que tenía reservadas para este tonto…-al mirar de nuevo hacia abajo, se topó con el caballero durmiendo profundamente.- ¿Pero qué carajo…?- ¿Cuándo se durmió?

_Santuario. Una hora después._

-Encontré a la nodriza…-Regulus se acercó al patriarca- dijo que un hombre le dio una bolsa de monedas de oro a cambio del bebe…

-¿CÓMO?-La expresión de espanto fue monumental.

-Lo que escucharon… Me dijo que el hombre le confeso que su hijo había fallecido y que su mujer no podía sobrellevar la depresión…-el chico hizo memoria de la triste historia que le había contado la mujer.- Que fue de camino hacía aquí… Antes que viniera a amamantar a Kardia… Como escucho que el "padre" del bebe era un irresponsable, pues…

-Le dio al "hijo" de Kardia a ese tipo…-Sage se pasó una mano por el rostro.- ¿Cómo es eso?- Quería matar a Manigoldo, quien había sido agarrado por Aspros para evitar que escape.

-Pues ella le dijo al hombre que le habían mandado a llamar para alimentar a un pequeño abandonado…-Regulus hizo una pequeña mueca.- Él le ofreció la bolsa de oro a cambio de que le diera al niño, para que su esposa sobrellevara la pérdida de su hijo.

-¿Te describió a ese hombre?-pregunto Aspros, que estrangulaba a Manigoldo. Mientras Sísifo miraba la escena decidiendo si intervenir o dejar que Aspros hiciera lo que más de uno deseaba hacerle a Manigoldo en ese preciso instante.

-Rubio, MUY ALTO, de ojos ámbar y expresión seria…-hizo una pequeña mueca- ¿Saben en que pensé cuando me describió al hombre?

-Nadie está dentro de tu cabeza, muchacho…-replico algo socarrón Manigoldo.- Así que no sabemos.

-En Radamanthys.- Todos le miraron algo alarmados- Es rubio, es alto, tiene los ojos ámbar y es bastante serio…

-Manigoldo, por tu bien que no tenga a Kardia-Sentencio Sage. -Que venga Defteros.

_Catedral del bosque, tres horas después._

-Def... Espera-Sísifo tenía problemas para seguir el paso sumamente ligero al gemelo.- Que Hasgart es el más rápido entre nosotros, patrañas... Este es mucho más veloz.- Observo que el gemelo estaba recargado contra una pared, mirando por uno de los laterales.- ¿Hay algo?

-Sí, una ventana abierta... Espera aquí que entro a investigar-Miro a Sísifo- No te muevas.

-Debo ir contigo.

-Ya le dije a Sage que podía hacerlo solo, tú me retrasas y eres muy ruidoso.-gruño el demonio, antes de moverse ágilmente y meterse a la catedral sin hacer el menor ruido.

-Tiene razón, puede hacerlo muy bien él solo...-Sísifo se ocultó como pudo en las sombras, no debía dejarse ver.

_Despacho de Radamanthys._

-Mi señor Aiakos... se ve tan horripilantemente adorable como bebe.-Violette, paseaba al bebe Aiakos dado que recién había comido y tenían que esperar a que haga el provecho- Pero ese eructo es más propio de un adulto...-comento, mientras veía al bebito de ojos rojos. Miro a Minos, quien dormía profundamente chupándose un dedo, y luego a su subordinada. Luego volvió a mirar a su compañero de cuna y le señalo con un dedito- Como desee mi señor Aiakos.

El llanto del bebe Minos no se tardó en dejarse escuchar, mientras la guerrera huía de ahí con su comandante en brazos. De fondo se escuchaba la risa divertida de Aiakos.

_Habitación de Radamanthys._

Dentro de una jaula dormía cubierto por una miserable manta (y vestido solamente con un pañal) Kardia. Mientras que su carcelero dormía profundamente en su cómoda cama de dos plazas. La llave que abría la jaula, estaba pendiendo de su cuello.

La plata de la cadena en la que se hallaba la llave resplandecía claramente a la luz de la luna, Defteros había visto a Radamanthys bajarse una botella de whisky escoses completa antes de irse a dormir. Con sumo cuidado, fue retirando la cadena evitando todo lo posible que el movimiento despertara al espectro. En el proceso, encontró el ganchillo que unía las dos mitades.

Relamiéndose los labios primero y luego mordiéndoles ligeramente, abrió el ganchillo y comenzó a deslizar la llave hacía la abertura dejada. Se alejó con sigilo de la cama e introdujo la llave en el candado que aseguraba la puerta de reja...

Mirando todo el tiempo a Radamanthys, abrió el candado. El clic, provoco que el espectro se moviera y murmurara algunas palabras dormido. Defteros en esos segundos que duro la acción tuvo un paro cardíaco. Abrió la puerta de la jaula y con el mayor cuidado posible saco a Kardia. Quien dormido no demoro en acomodarse en los brazos que ahora le acunaban.

Al mirar hacía un costado, Defteros se topó con un costal de rojas manzanas y luego observo a Radamanthys. Antes de irse, tomo el costal.

_Fuera de la catedral._

-Llevarlo al santuario... Yo ahora te alcanzo...-Le susurro Defteros, que había envuelto a Kardia en una frazada que había hurtado de una habitación vacía.

-¿Que vas hacer?

-Pues... me asegurare que a la "esposa" de Radamanthys, si pasa lo que planeo, no le falten bebes...-comento con una sonrisa un tanto demoníaca.

_Casa de Escorpio, Dos horas después._

-Se supone que es el antídoto...-comento Sage mientras observaba Regulus darle el biberón, con el antídoto, al pequeño Kardia.- Se va a dormir y cuando despierte va a ser él de nuevo...

-¿Lo acuesto desnudo?-los mayores miraron a Regulus- dudo que le entren los pañales luego...-comento algo sonrojado.

-Sí, pero abrigarlo bien.- Sage miro al muchacho- Si tiene calor, cuando sea grande de nuevo, se va a destapar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para llegar bastante después?-pregunto Aspros a su hermano, quien sonrió con bastante malicia.

-Ya le dije a Sísifo, si pasa lo que espero... Radamanthys tendrá muchos bebes que cuidar.

-Me retiro-Sage comenzó a irse- yo tengo muchos castigos que dar a una misma persona.

_Catedral del bosque, al amanecer siguiente._

\- ¡PERO QUE CARAJO!-Radamanthys estaba que se quería arrancar sus dorados cabellos. La gran mayoría de los espectros que se hallaban en la catedral, ahora eran: bebes que lloraban, babeaban o se encontraban ocupados chupando alguna de sus extremidades.

Primero se encontró que alguien había robado al caballero de Escorpio, luego que faltaba el costal y ahora a mitad del ejercito transformado en bebes...

_Casa de Géminis._

-¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que hiciste para tardarte tanto en volver?

-Les deje una manzana a todos los espectros que pude...-Defteros sonrió ante la expresión de su hermano- Radamanthys tenía un costal de manzanas repleto y honestamente espero que sean de las manzanas mágicas...

_Habitación de Kardia, al mismo tiempo._

-No puedo creer que ya sea un adulto-el caballero, acostado en su cama, entrelazo los dedos en su nuca- Con lo que había estado disfrutando ser bebe... Creo que buscare la forma de conseguir otra de esas manzanas.

_Fin._


End file.
